Philosophies of Life and Death
by Chetwood
Summary: The War is over and it is a time for new beginnings. Now Severus Snape must return to Azkaban, confront his past and find redemption in love, but old enemies are determined to exact their revenge. Will they succeed -its a close run thing! SS/OFC.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Authors Note and Disclaimer**

This story was originally published as an NC-17 tale called the Guildmaster. After some considerable delay (Chapter 4 was a killer) it s now being reposted in line with FFN's new restrictions and after a considerable amount of re-working and polishing (I hope). I would like to thank my original reviewers Martha & Squirrel, Starlight and Zebee who I hope will enjoy revisiting the story. All feedback is always welcome! 

Please note that this was written before OotP so there will be inconsistencies with canon.

Harry Potter's universe and all it contains is the brainchild and property of JK Rowling. No infringement or disrespect is intended. 

**PHILOSOPHIES OF LIFE AND DEATH By Chetwood**

**Prologue**

**_ "A History of Crime and Punishment in the Wizarding World"_**_ By Heroditas Snape_

_ … The great number of death penalties envisaged for war criminals after the conclusion of the Great Wizarding War and the defeat of Grindelwald in 1945 led to calls for a review of the Wizarding penal code. The Ministry of Magic's War Crimes Inquiry recommended that 'execution' of the soul rather than the body and a more austere prison regime at Azkaban would answer public concerns for reform and appropriate punishment. The subsequent introduction of Dementor Guards at Azkaban and the 'Dementors Kiss' as a humane form of capital punishment was part of the 1945 Penal Reform Act and dealt the final blow to the long relationship between the Wizarding World and The Guild. …_

_…The Guild of Gaia, a muggle organisation, was initially formed in 963 to protect muggle born witches and wizards from persecution during their childhood years. By 1137 its role of protectors to the vulnerable and persecuted had developed and The Guild additionally took on the guardianship of the newly built prison of Azkaban. By 1230 the Guild had been requested by the Great Wizarding Council of Callanish (convened 1207-1234) to provide one of their number as an executioner to the Wizarding World. This individual was colloquially called the 'Red Cord' after the principal means of execution a red silk garrotte. After the __Penal Reform Act of __1945 The Guild controversially severed all official links with the Ministry of Magic although it is still believed to exist albeit in a much reduced form. …_

***

With a barely audible 'pop' Albus Dumbledore apparated into the stone circle. Callanish stood eerie in the pale light of a summer evening in northern latitudes; it was a fitting spot for this meeting he thought. A place created by muggles but resonating with magic till it fairly hummed in the air. A dark cloaked figure seemed to emerge from the stones to his left. He smiled to himself as he thought that perhaps Severus had a rival in the dark mysterious figure stakes. He welcomed the newcomer.

"Greetings Guild Master." 

"Greetings Minister Dumbledore, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this summons", a soft voice replied.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and paused, uncharacteristically hesitant in his reply. "I am here on behalf of the Ministry to petition The Guild for help. With the end of the war against Voldemort and the grave losses our society has suffered there has never been a greater need for The Guild and your particular expertise."

The Guild Master sighed, " Forgive me Minister if I sound a little sceptical, but my understanding was that in 1945 The Guild's expertise was found to be old-fashioned, in-efficient and in-humane. Are you telling me that only now, 60 years later, the Ministry has discovered it was wrong?" The figure shook it's head sadly before continuing in a mocking tone, "Of course it must have been a shock when they discovered that Dementors were dark creatures, whose idea of humane treatment would be to release all those Death Eaters from custody. I'm sure the Ministry could never have foreseen such an outcome."

Dumbledore's expression grew grave as with this retort the Guild Master turned to walk back towards the stones.

"Wait!" The figure stopped and Dumbledore continued, "I'm well aware that the Ministry has been stupidly short-sighted in its dealings with The Guild over the past 60 years. You and your colleagues have every right to be both sceptical and angry about that treatment, but now is the chance for a new beginning. Wizarding society has had its eyes opened. We know we cannot stand isolated and alone from the wider world any longer, we must draw from all humanity's strengths muggle and magical to rebuild what has been lost."

"Fine sentiments Minister and I am sure you are quite sincere." The Guild Master shrugged and turned back to Dumbledore. "I cannot promise anything but the Guild Council will consider any requests you make most carefully. You will understand that we will not be quick to trust, but The Guild was formed with the sole purpose of protecting the vulnerable in the Wizarding world, we know we cannot do that without some co-operation with the Ministry." 

With these parting comments the figure slid silently back into the shadowy stones.

Dumbledore smiled wryly, heaving a quiet sigh of relief. Dealing with The Guild was always going to be difficult but he was surprised at how well this first meeting had gone. At least he had not received an outright refusal to his approach, now he just had to push things through at the Ministry. Sometimes he thought winning the war was far harder work than fighting it.

**Chapter 1 – Dramatis Personae**

The Penal Reform Committee had quickly become the graveyard of lost hopes for the Ministry of Magic's Secretariat. For a start the Chief Auror chaired it and whilst everyone acknowledged Severus Snape's invaluable contribution in the late war his people skills had not improved with the Peace and could best be classed as abrasive. Secondly the principal committee members were an explosive mix of personalities. There was of course the 'Boy-who-Lived', Harry Potter now Head of the Department of Mysteries; Alastor Moody the ex-Chief Auror; Arthur Weasley, Head of the Muggle Affairs Office; Mafalda Hopkirk, Chief Officer of the Improper Use of Magic Office and Oliver Wood the acting Governor of Azkaban. Toss in Arabella Figg and Draco Malfoy as co-opted members and it was not surprising that most committee meetings became loud and heated. Matters had become so bad that the only person now willing and able to act as secretary to the committee was the Chief of the Secretariat herself Ginny Weasley and she had only done so on the condition that all wands were handed to herself for safekeeping before the meeting started. Now after nearly a year they had still only managed to agree the first quarter of the new Penal Reform Bill and they had less than a month before it had to be presented to the Minister for his approval. Ginny Weasley despairing of making any further progress had now decided to call in the big guns. 

"That's it I've had it with the lot of them!" she stormed as she slammed her papers down on her desk. "Serge!" she yelled through the open door into the outer office for her assistant.

"You screamed" came back from a grinning face as it popped around the doorframe. "I assume it's safe to say that the committee meeting was less than productive" he commented as he came into the room with a large mug of very black, very strong coffee. Ginny grabbed the coffee and slumped into her chair with a sigh whilst Serge made himself comfortable on the corner of her desk.

"I've tried everything, and let's face it I have the advantage that I'm either related to, engaged or best friends with half of them and still we're not getting anywhere. Snape couldn't chair a congregation of saints without getting up someone's nose let alone that bunch and we're rapidly running out of time." She slurped her coffee despondently.

"You've tried logical reasoning?"

"Yes."

"Appealed to their better natures?"

"Non-existant."

"Bribery?"

"Yes."

"Threats?"

"Yes."

"Sexual Favours?"

"For the Lady's sake, Yes! Nothing works they just enjoy annoying each other too much to agree on anything and normally I wouldn't mind so much but this is very important legislation and we can't delay it much longer. Well I suppose there's nothing else for it."

"You're going to have to call in the big guns."

"Yes. Ring Chloe and see if she can fit me in for lunch tomorrow. We'll have to see what Hermione and Albus can do with this mess and Serge…"

"Yes, Gin" 

"Thanks. I'm sorry I yelled."

***

Dr Alexandra Houghton tiredly climbed the five flights of stairs to her top floor flat cursing the weight of case, laptop and handbag and the fact that Edwardian buildings did not allow space for the installation of lifts. The sunny flat had wonderful views over Kew Gardens but at times like this she seriously thought about moving. Finally reaching her front door she rescued her keys from the bottom of her handbag and opened the door. Dumping her bags in the hall and kicking off her shoes with a relived sigh she walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. 

"Peace at last"

"Sorry to disappoint you Lexi"

Alexandra jumped as a familiar voice came from the hallway behind her. 

"Bloody Hell Nikki! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Where'd you spring from?"

Nicola Adams smiled wryly at her travel worn best friends look of chagrin.

"I've been waiting for you to get back, you know I've got keys. Where've you been?"

"International Symposium of Criminology and Psychology in Rome. I just flew back into Heathrow a couple of hours ago. I know this must be important, but I'm warning you I'm brain dead at the moment. Three days listening to Psychologists drone on about deviancy kills grey cells more effectively than alcohol you know."

"I'll keep it simple then. There's an emergency Guild Council Meeting tomorrow morning at 10am. Dumbledore contacted us again two days ago and the meeting is to discuss his requests. I've left the file with all the details on your desk in the study."

Alexandra groaned, "Gods first Psychologists now Wizards what did I do to deserve this."

Nikki laughed replying, "You accepted the nomination as Guild Master".

"Thanks Nikki big help but that was a rhetorical question actually. Now do you want coffee or tea or are you going to let me collapse in peace."

"Tea please and then you can tell me all about those delicious Italians."

***

Hermione Potter winced as she checked the Minister's diary for the morning and realised that it was time for the Chief Auror's weekly briefing. As the Minister's Cabinet Secretary and the chief civil servant at the Ministry she was now a person of some considerable power and authority but she still could not throw off her old Hogwarts reactions to Severus Snape. He continually managed to make her feel like an insecure schoolgirl and she sighed as she realised he probably always would. Gathering her papers for the meeting she made her way into the adjoining office smiling at Chloe the Minister's private secretary. 

"Is the Minster ready Chloe?"

"Yes Mrs Potter he said to send you straight in, the Chief Auror is already with him."

Hermione grimaced inwardly, now she was in for her weekly dose of Snape sarcasm. He would probably target her timekeeping, when she knew full well that she was on time and he was early - Oh well, best to get it over with. She opened the door to Dumbledore's office and walked into the middle of an unexpected Snape tirade.

Albus Dumbledore sat placidly behind his desk, blue eyes twinkling whilst Severus Snape proceeded to curse and rant with his customary icy anger, wicked sarcasm and basilisk looks. Hermione had not witnessed such a display from Snape since the height of the War and discreetly tried to retreat from the room before she was noticed, but Dumbledore acknowledged her presence with a smile.

"Good morning Hermione, I hope you are well – How's Harry? Please excuse Severus he is somewhat upset over my ideas on the Penal Reform Bill."


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Guns

**Chapter 2 – The Big Guns**

"Good morning Hermione, I hope you are well – How's Harry? Please excuse Severus he is somewhat upset over my ideas on the Penal Reform Bill."

Hermione winced at Albus' mention of the legislation that seemed to be causing the whole of the Ministry of Magic to turn to either Dreamless Sleep Potions or Ogden's Firewhiskey. 

Snape turned to the new target in the room and sneered, "Well Albus I've no doubt that Miss Weasley has already fully briefed our esteemed Cabinet Secretary on the problems and she will now no doubt enlighten us on the future course of the wizarding penal system and the most efficient way of steering important new legislation through a committee."

Hermione ignored Snape's comments and smiled tightly at Dumbledore. "Good morning to you Albus, and you Severus, Harry's fine, thank you. He's looking forward to lunch on Thursday." Greetings dispensed with Hermione placed her papers on Dumbledore's desk and took a seat in one of the visitor's chairs. "I presume that the first item on this morning's agenda is the progress of the Penal Reform Bill?" she questioned quietly, inwardly praying that her calm facade would defuse the Snape situation quickly.

"How astute Mrs Potter."

"Severus," soothed Dumbledore. "I don't know why you feel so defensive about this. Ginny Weasley has done nothing more than mention in passing during one of our regular lunch meetings that there were some problems in getting the Bill through the Committee and that because of these it may be delayed."

"Problems," huffed Severus, "I'll tell you exactly what the problems are. Alastor Moody hates me, hates Malfoy, and takes great pleasure in distrusting every other person in the committee room. He takes paranoia to unexpected new heights. Malfoy seems to spend all his free time dreaming up new and inventive ways of needling Potter, when he is not playing footsie with his fiancée the esteemed Miss Weasley. Potter just sits there looking pained or passing snide notes to Arthur. Wood and Figg hardly ever turn up and Mafalda Hopkirk is the most anal retentive, bureaucratic ninny it has ever been my misfortune to deal with. Frankly the lot of them need hexing which I would be pleased to do but for the fact that Miss Weasley now confiscates our wands before each meeting, so I am left to suffer as they argue over full stops and commas for the sake of it."

"Yes, well I can see the sort of issues which have led to this point Severus, " said Dumbledore as he reflectively selected a lemon drop from the dish on his desk, "But I believe I may have some solutions for you. I've called an emergency committee meeting for tomorrow, which I will Chair. Everyone will attend and I have some fresh ideas, which I feel sure will break the deadlock. I also have a proposition to put to you which will help release you from all this irritating, bureaucratic tedium you so despise."

Snape regarded The Minister with some suspicion. He had great respect and even love for Dumbledore, but long acquaintance with his good ideas had made him wary. Albus' solutions could often be worse than the problem.

Dumbledore continued, "Now is the time to make you both aware that I have contacted The Guild of Gaia to ask them to resume their responsibilities as Warders of Azkaban."

"The Guild", interrupted Hermione, "But I'm sure I read somewhere that they no longer exist".

"Mrs Potter far be it from me to denigrate your knowledge of numerous obscure historical texts but in this case your information is incorrect", drawled Snape. "The Guild certainly exist today, although I believe in a much reduced form than in their heyday. Your logic is also currently somewhat suspect or I'm sure you would have realised that The Minister could hardly have contacted an organisation that does not exist." Snape was starting to feel more in control now after his outburst, and sniping at Miss Granger, correction, Mrs Potter always made him feel better.

Hermione blushed despite herself and Dumbledore took the opportunity to resume his explanation.

"Yes Hermione The Guild does still exist and Severus is correct as to their current size. At present they would only be able to supply a half strength guard for Azkaban and we would have to continue to furnish Aurors to provide the remainder of the required staff. The Guild Council has written to assure me that they will be able to furnish a full complement of trained Guild Warders within a year if all other arrangements for our resumed relationship are satisfactory. Which brings us nicely back to the subject of Severus' new role. Oliver Wood has done a wonderful job under very difficult circumstances as acting Governor, but The Guild has set one stringent condition regarding the resumption of their duties. That condition is that the Governor of Azkaban must be a wizard of the very highest powers and practical experience in dealing with the Dark Arts. In my humble opinion there are only three such wizards living, Harry, Severus and myself. Harry cannot be spared from field operations and I am obviously not available which leaves Severus. There is also the important matter of liasing with The Guild and conducting delicate negotiations whilst relationships are remade. I feel these initial contacts will need the sort of tact and diplomacy only a true Slytherin is capable of."

Hermione harrumphed to herself at Albus' last remark. It was Slytherin tact and diplomacy of the Snape variety, which had got them into this situation; trust Albus to gloss over that fact. It was a moment before realisation dawned that Albus was offering Snape the job as Governor of Azkaban. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and gasped. "Oh Albus - How could you!" 

Severus looked at Dumbledore with an expression of hurt betrayal in his eyes. He admitted to himself that the job as Chief Auror was becoming more and more tedious and he had in fact taken it only as temporary stopgap to help Albus in the confused aftermath of the War. Now he felt himself being manoeuvred into yet another position he had no wish for as a favour to Dumbledore and this job had many more consequences for him personally than even his role as spy. He tried not to think of his last visit to Azkaban, his three months as an inmate with Dementors tearing at his soul until Albus had finally got him out and then all the years of atonement for his past misdeeds. Perhaps this was Albus final test.

"So Albus you feel I should complete my atonement for past actions with a sentence in jail is that it?" he finally choked out.

Hermione rose as if to leave the men to their discussion but Dumbledore waved her back into her seat. Sighing he shook his head sadly. "No that is not what I think Severus and you well know it. I believe that this job will give you time to see how far you have travelled from that scared, lonely and manipulated boy you were when you came to me 15 years ago. It is time for you to let go of the past and look to what you want for the future rather than let past actions and regrets always dictate your path. Strange as it may seem I believe there is no better place for you to do that than Azkaban and I also happen to think that you are the best man for the job." 

Severus looked at Albus with a look of resignation on his face but now with blank dead eyes.

Hermione looked away from the pair. There were times when Albus' blatant manipulation of this man made her feel positively queasy and for once she felt she could not stand by and let it just happen.

"Minister with all due respect to Severus and his service to the cause over many years there is a big difference in his being accepted as Chief Auror and his taking up the post of Governor of Azkaban. For many witches and wizards it is still a case of 'once a Death Eater always a Death Eater' and whilst they may now accept the principle of 'setting a thief to catch a thief' they will NOT understand the thief being made the chief jailer. I'd be failing in my duty if I did not point out my serious concerns regarding this suggestion. Please reconsider."

Dumbledore smiled wryly and replied, "Spoken like a true civil servant Hermione. I am impressed."

Severus raised his hand to still any further discussion. He thought about telling Albus he needed time to think about the post but knew in the end his uncomfortable conscience would make him take it and at the moment he felt too fatigued to continue what seemed to be an endless fight to finally be allowed to live his own life. "Thank you Mrs Potter for your positively Slytherin defence of me, but as always Albus will have his way. Do as you will Albus. You always do anyway."

Hermione looked on worriedly, "Albus if Severus agrees then I hardly feel I can object, but …" Hermione's 'but' hung unresolved in the air as she struggled to put into words her gut feeling that this whole situation felt wrong. 

"Yes Hermione?" questioned Dumbledore looking for an explanation or her agreement to his proposal.

Hermione swallowed any further objections feeling she could not quote gut instinct as a valid reason for refusing Severus' appointment. Nodding her head she agreed with a reluctant "Yes Minister".

"Well that's decided then", said Dumbledore briskly, "Lets move onto other equally pressing matters".


	3. Chapter 3 The Done Deal

**Chapter 3 – The Done Deal**

Alexandra followed her nose down the steep and crooked stairway of the Red Lion Inn, through the bar and into the dining area. The tempting smell of cooking bacon, toast and freshly brewed coffee made her mouth water and stomach gurgle. In her book there were few good points to visiting The Guild Headquarters at Avebury, but breakfast at the Red Lion was definitely one of them. A hearty 'Full English' and a promise to herself to miss lunch and go for a jog around the stones later she left the picturesque thatched inn for the short walk to The Manor. It was a beautiful summer morning and she felt almost at peace with the world as she walked through the manicured gardens of the historic manor house with its myriad of roses and honeysuckle providing a splash of cheery colour and warm inviting scents. Ignoring the museum closed signs she pushed gently on the iron latch of the main door and paused a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the entrance hall. An elderly lady was fussily arranging leaflets on the desk to the left of the entrance and she smiled in greeting. 

"Morning Mrs Lewis, getting ready for another busy day?"

"Morning Dr Houghton" she replied. "I don't know why I bother really its all school trips today and it'll be a mess again in five minutes but you have to try."

Alexandra laughed and leaving the woman to her fussing walked over to a nondescript door almost hidden under the main staircase. Fishing a plastic card from her pocket she lifted the 'Staff Only' notice up and inserted the card into the slot hidden beneath. With a barely audible click the door swung open and she entered a small brightly lit room containing only a numeric pad and another small slot on the opposite wall. Inserting the card into the slot Alexandra punched in a six-figure number and waited for the stomach lurching feeling as the express lift whisked her 200 feet underground.

Guild Headquarters were bustling even at 8.00am on a Friday morning. After their break with the Ministry of Magic the Guild had diversified into many other activities including privately run prisons in America, Australia and the UK and operating a world wide courier and guard service for valuable and time-sensitive packages and documents. As Guild Master much of Alexandra's time was spent performing the duties of CEO to a medium sized international corporation. These duties were normally carried out at the plush City offices of 'Guild Enterprises' in London; visits to Avebury were confined to monthly Guild Council meetings or occasional special briefing sessions such as todays. Smiling at several familiar faces Alex made her way to her office pausing only to pour herself a black coffee from the pot steaming away in the waiting area outside. Flopping into her chair she drew the document folder sat on the desk towards her and commenced work. 

Barely five minutes had passed before there was a knock at the door and the familiar face of Nikki Adams appeared. 

"Morning Lexi. Have you had your coffee yet, is it safe to come in?"

"Yes Nikki, grab a seat. Your early though, the meetings not for another 10 minutes."

"I know. I'm here to give you a heads up about the briefing."

Lexi narrowed her eyes as she observed that Nikki was guiltily looking anywhere but directly at her. "Oh", was all she replied.

"Yes. The Council received a reply from Dumbledore last night regarding the Azkaban situation. He has agreed to all our stipulations."

"Good that should make the transition much easier", replied Alexandra warily.

"Yes, but there's just one small problem. Well actually two", mumbled Nikki still looking over Alexandra's left shoulder seemingly at the abstract painting on the wall behind her.

"Problems?"

"Yes, well opportunities really."

"Opportunities?"

"Yes."

"What sort of opportunities?"

"He's appointed the new governor and he has made one small request of his own", explained the increasingly uncomfortable Nikki.

"And these are opportunities because…", queried a thoroughly suspicious Guild Master.

"The Governor is Severus Snape."

Alexandra leant back in her chair sighing. "Well not exactly the most welcome choice but certainly not totally unexpected. I pity the poor sod that's going to have to deal with him on a daily basis though," she snorted.

"Yes well that's the second thing I was asked to warn you about", said Nikki her face glowing red with embarrassment. She really hated it when the Council asked her to break bad news to Lexi. Just because they were best friends did not make it any easier. "Dumbledore has requested that during the initial transition period he requires a Guild liaison at the highest levels and the Council has nominated you."

"Me… ME!" gasped an infuriated Lexi. "They want me to drop everything for a year to swan off to that god forsaken hole called Azkaban and deal with a bigoted chauvinist of a wizard and that grinning manipulator Dumbledore. Well they can forget it. No, No, No, No NO! I'm not doing it!"

"I'm really sorry Lexi, but the Council's decision was unanimous and final. Today's briefing is just to finalise arrangements for running Guild Enterprises and bring you up to speed on the current situation at Azkaban."

"But what about the Callanish duties. Did anyone point out to them that I am the only one currently qualified as 'Red Cord' what if the Ministry requests an executioner. It would put me in an untenable position, they must realise that."

"Lexi it was carefully explained to them but they felt that all things considered it was highly unlikely that there would be any executions required during your time as liaison and that if the situation arose it could be dealt with at the time."

"Great Nikki. They really are such ostriches sometimes, just stick your head in the sand and hope it doesn't happen. Cowards as well, why do you let them always use you to break the bad news? You should let them do their own dirty work in future you know", said an exasperated Alexandra. She glanced at the clock and started to gather the papers on her desk. "Look we're going to be late for the briefing. I'll have this out with the Council myself. If they think I'm just going to lay down over this one they are sadly mistaken!"

Papers in hand the Guild Master sailed out of her office ready to take on all comers and trailed by a sheepish looking Nikki.


	4. Chapter 4 First Impressions

**Chapter 4 – First Impressions**

A week later it was a resigned but still reluctant Guild Master who walked down the Soho sidestreet to the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. She felt the familiar tingle against her skin as she approached the main gateway to magical London. Whilst she was a muggle she was a special one, descended from a long line of those who could physically sense the presence of both active and passive magic and who were therefore eligible to serve in The Guild of Gaia. She slid quickly into the dingy entrance of the wizarding pub and once inside allowed her eyes to adjust to the subdued lighting. Her conservative muggle clothes caused no comment here. The bar was almost empty just two tables were occupied, one by a family group who obviously by their parcels and conversation were up for school shopping in Diagon Alley and the second by an elderly couple preoccupied by their copies of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Walking quickly to the bar she attracted the landlords attention. 

"Hello Tom." 

"Why hello Mistress it's a long time since I've seen your face in these parts" he cheerily replied. "Your expected, he's waiting for you in the private parlour down the corridor, second door on the left." 

Thanking the friendly landlord she made her way to the parlour and entered the room. The small chamber glowed cosily with firelight and candles and standing by the hearth nursing a goblet of wine was the new Governor of Azkaban, Severus Snape.

She drew a sharp breath as she observed him for the first time in person. He was very tall with an elegant spare figure dressed in black robes that seemed to suck the light from around him. His complexion was pale with a clear translucency rather than the sick sallow tinge of ill health she had somehow expected. Long black hair was fine, shaggy and glossy as a raven's wing. But it was his eyes, which drew all her attention. As they turned to observe her entrance they were like glittering black pools observing and absorbing everything about her, drawing her closer like black holes. 

His voice was raw silk, soft and textured as he introduced himself.

"Good Evening, I'm Severus Snape. I presume I am addressing the Guild Master."

Hot desire pooled unexpectedly in the pit of her stomach as she realised this was not the image of the 'Greasy Git' she had been expecting, no not at all.

*** 

Severus waited in the cosy parlour of The Leaky Cauldron for the Guild Master to arrive. Tom had left him with a bottle of tolerable Claret and his thoughts and whilst he waited he pondered on his last conversations with Dumbledore. There was no doubt that the old wizard thought he had very good reasons for giving him this new job but he really wished that Albus would finally understand that at 43 years of age perhaps he was now comfortable with his demons and really did not want or need to confront them. 

A noise from the doorway drew his attention as a woman entered. She was tall and dressed in plain dark muggle clothes, a severely tailored skirt suit and silk blouse. As she approached he realised that perhaps she was not as young as he had first thought. Her tall figure was Junoesque and her ivory complexion flushed rosy in the heat of the small room. Her hair was chestnut brown and cut in a short severe style whilst her eyes seemed to change colour from grey to brown to green depending on the flickering light. He heard her draw a sharp breath as he observed her. He felt surprise himself but many years of subterfuge allowed him to disguise all outward signs. A woman, he thought he certainly had not expected a woman, especially as head of such an august and ancient muggle organisation. He introduced himself. 

"Good Evening, I'm Severus Snape. I presume I am addressing the Guild Master?" 

"Good Evening Governor Snape. I am indeed The Guild Master," she replied. 

Her voice was warm and feminine and just a little breathless, as if surprised. Well Snape thought at this possible sign of vulnerability, if he did not know better he would think that she was unnerved by his presence. The Slytherin in him calculated how he could play this unexpected development in his favour whilst with a courtly gesture he held a chair out for her to sit at the table and poured her a goblet of wine. Seating himself he had a chance to observe her more closely. Yes she was definitely older than he thought, probably mid-thirties in muggle terms. She was not particularly pretty or beautiful but her features were strong, aquiline and striking and her eyes leapt with fire and passion she lifted the goblet to her lips and sipped at the wine. 

"Are we only to call each other by titles? Guild Master is a most unusual name for a lady." Snape's query was genuine but his chauvinistic tone was clear. 

She laughed a throaty chuckle. "Yes for the moment I think. It seems more appropriate until we know each other better but you may simply call me 'Mistress' or 'Master' whichever is your preference." He glowered at her reply clearly objecting to calling any female especially a muggle 'Master'. Looking consideringly at him now that she had regained some of the initiative Alexandra decided to change the subject and pointed at the food laid out for them. "If it's alright with you Governor I'm ready to eat. It has been a long time since breakfast and I believe our discussions will be best completed on a full stomach." 

By unspoken agreement conversation during the meal consisted of little more than polite pleasantries; the state of the weather, and a desultory discussion of the latest scores in the European Quidditch Tournament. After their appetites were addressed they sat in the comfortable armchairs by the fire with the mellow warmth of a fine brandy and so business finally began.

***

"I must admit to a certain amount of surprise that the Minister nominated you and not Harry Potter as Governor?" she questioned.

Snape looked at her sharply, surprised at this less than subtle opening to their conversation. "Mr Potter was not the only one qualified for the position and his services were required elsewhere I believe", replied Snape levelly.

"Still, there must be some controversy over your appointment given your background."

"Are you trying to make a particular point here?" rasped Snape.

"I will be frank with you Governor, which I am sure you are unused to given your past affiliations, I suspect that neither of us are particularly happy about our current positions. You are a controversial choice and frankly I have other things I would rather be doing with my time, so it is in both our interests to make this situation work and therefore keep our relative sentences to Azkaban as short as possible. I am sure you do not agree with everything the Ministry does nor do I always agree with The Guild Council. For example officially The Council is wary of this new relationship with the Ministry. We are not ignorant of what has been happening in your world especially recently, and frankly we are a little suspicious that having severed our relationship so abruptly in 1945 the Ministry is now so keen to resume it again. I trust Dumbledore where many of my colleagues do not, however I would be most disappointed to be proved wrong if we are just being using as a convenient stopgap for your problems at Azkaban." 

Snape regarded her with some suspicion. Her blunt comments were a surprise. Was this some ploy to gain his confidence or a frank admission of her views? He was cagey in his reply. "Madam, I am not aware of any ulterior motive in the Ministry requesting the Guild's services; and long experience has led me to trust Dumbledore's judgement". Even if his actions do not always immediately make sense he thought as an aside. "You are correct in surmising that my appointment is controversial but you should know that I have always done my duty regardless of my personal views."

The Guild Master smiled to herself, "Cautious as I expected Governor, but now we both think we know where we stand lets get down to real business. I know you are scheduled to leave for Azkaban in two days. I have the first team of Warders ready to leave for the prison tomorrow. I will accompany them and initially all Guild personnel will remain under my operational command as Chief Warder. When I'm satisfied you are ready to take over and the correct regimes are in place I will formally hand full control of prison personnel to yourself and gratefully remove myself from Azkaban back to Guild Headquarters. I foresee that this should take no more than six months as long as we are working towards the same goals." 

As she finished Snape's sarcastic streak could no longer be tamed, "You seem to be so well prepared I am surprised that you feel the need to have a Governor at all". 

She ignored his icy glare and laughed. "No Governor, Azkaban is after all a wizarding prison not a strictly Guild or muggle facility it is only right and proper that it has a wizard governor. As to my preparations you should be aware that the Guild runs several muggle prisons around the world and I have been working in that field for over 15 years. If I don't know my business by now it would be a very sad state of affairs." 

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Well it seems that all the preparations have been made and I will see you on my arrival at Azkaban". He raised his glass to the Guild Master and wryly proposed a toast, "To our successful collaboration".

The Guild Master raised her glass in heartfelt reply but felt a niggling doubt that had pursued her from the start of what she now privately called the 'Azkaban Situation'. None of this was going to go as smoothly as they hoped she only prayed that she emerged intact from the end of this.


	5. Chapter 5 Azkaban

**Chapter 5 – Azkaban**

Azkaban was a grim fortress set on what was little more than an oversized rock off the north west coast of Scotland. The climate was inhospitable and the regime was harsh and unforgiving like the land and sea surrounding it. The charms and wards around the island had never been penetrated by muggles and the odd lonely fishing boat which might have ventured near the island only saw a large area of low lying and dangerously treacherous reef which was to avoided at all costs. Access to the prison was difficult and strictly controlled. There was no connection to the Floo system, apparition was prohibited and no one in their right mind would try to take a broomstick 100 miles out into the Atlantic even if they had been able to penetrate the magical shield which protected the island from the air. The only way on or off the island was via a fixed portkey system located in the Ministry of Magic holding cells in London, The Guild Headquarters at Avebury and the main gatehouse of the prison.

Snape walked into the holding cells at the Ministry in a sombre mood. Despite being Chief Auror he had so far successfully managed to avoid setting foot in the area which vividly reminded him of his time spent as a prisoner under interrogation after he had turned himself over to Dumbledore 15 years before. He did not like to think how he would feel at setting foot in Azkaban again. He had had three months of Dementor supervised incarceration before Dumbledore had got him out and frankly had never expected or wanted to get within 100 miles of the place ever again. He entered the portkey access room and was surprised to see two figures dressed in unrelieved black uniforms as well as the normal Auror guards. Approaching the senior Auror on duty he presented his credentials and then was somewhat taken aback to realise it was one of his old pupils Blaise Zabini. Taking the opportunity presented by a familiar face he questioned her quietly. 

"Good morning Miss Zabini, your parents are well I trust?" he greeted.

"Yes very well thank you Governor Snape."

"I see you have acquired some new colleagues, or are they perhaps inmates awaiting transportation?" 

"No Governor, not inmates" replied Zabini in a low voice. She was a Slytherin herself and had more sense than to advertise Snape's interest in the two strangers to all and sundry in the room. "One is the duty Warder from The Guild and the other is your escort to Azkaban." 

Snape quirked an eyebrow at this news and ignored the sick feeling in his stomach that made him feel more like a frightened prisoner starting his sentence than a new prison governor taking up post. "I was not aware that Guild Warders were necessary inside the Ministry itself" he commented to Zabini. 

"They weren't until yesterday" she replied. "The new Chief Warder requested dual manning of all access sites for Azkaban, regardless of current security when she took up post and the Minister agreed. As regards your personal escort, well that's standard practice but I have to admit we've been doing it up to now." Blaise signalled to one of the figures in black and in a normal tone introduced him. "Governor Snape this is Senior Warden Cole he will be your escort to Azkaban. The Chief Warder has been advised of your arrival and will be waiting for you."

Snape acknowledged Blaise's introduction and stepped towards Cole. 

"You have no luggage Sir?" asked Cole. 

"No" replied Snape "It has been sent ahead". 

Cole nodded and indicated what could only be described as a large iron bollard set in the centre of the room. "If you would care to come with me then Sir" he waited for Snape and the two of them touched the bollard almost simultaneously. 

Snape felt the familiar feeling of his stomach being pulled through his backbone as he touched the bollard. He was fairly sure that this aspect of portkey travel had been deliberately enhanced to make access to Azkaban more unpleasant. Presently he felt his feet touching solid ground again and the area around him came back into focus. He did not stumble or fall on arrival as many less used to portkeys did and he was somewhat impressed and surprised that his escort did not seem affected either. For a muggle he seemed remarkably composed at the use of magical means of travel. 

A familiar voice interrupted his musings. 

"Welcome to Azkaban, Governor" 

The Guild Master was impressed. Snape had not faltered at all on his arrival and she knew even the most experienced witches and wizards were prone to be disoriented after portkey transportation. She was also pleased to see that Cole had showed no effects either. The newest Senior Warden looked balanced and alert on arrival and she felt reassured that his promotion to warden in charge of escort duties had been a good choice despite his relatively young age. 

"Governor if you would care to follow me I will take you to your quarters in the Governors House. I think perhaps you should know that until the refurbishment of the Chief Warders accommodation is completed I will be sharing the accommodation in the House with you." 

Snape digested this information as she reassured him, "I don't think we'll be under each others feet the Governor's House is huge or I would have made arrangements to stay in the main prison complex". 

He grunted in reply more concerned by their approach to the main gates of the prison than his accommodation arrangements. As they drew closer the gates were opened and he could see into the main prison yard lined by many windows looking onto the communal area. As they drew to a halt he could feel hundreds of eyes watching his arrival as prisoners peered through bars to see the new Governor. This was what he feared, that his past would finally catch up to him as everyone realised that Severus Snape was the new Governor. 

"Ignore anything and everything Governor", commented his companion sensing his unease as they entered the yard. "We have it under control." 

He started to walk across the yard to the Governors House, but it was difficult to ignore the catcalls, cries and pleas from prisoners overlooking the Yard. The worst part was he recognised many of the voices and remembered his last arrival at Azkaban and his own pleas shouted from a barred window. He started to doubt his ability to carry out the job and as his fears and memories crashed in upon him he almost froze in the yard. The woman beside him turned as he faltered. Grasping his arm she bundled his unresponsive figure into the Governors House. 

"Governor" she breathed, "I think we need to have a heart to heart".


	6. Chapter 6 A Broken Man

**Chapter 6 – A Broken Man**

"Governor, Governor, SNAPE!" an insistent voice interrupted the flow of emotions flooding through his head. "SNAPE if you don't snap out of this now I'm contacting Dumbledore and the whole deal is off! Do you hear me?" 

Snape looked down, not far, as he realised that the Guild Master was a very tall woman, she must be at least 6 foot he observed with irrelevant detachment. She looked into his eyes with fire in her own and some part of his brain registered that now they were in good light he could see that her eyes were khaki. That's why they changed colour, what a plain sounding name for such a versatile colour he thought absently. He realised that she was pulling him into what looked like a sitting room and sitting him on deep leather couch. 

Now he was out of the cauldron of atmosphere and emotions raised in the prison yard he became aware of his surroundings and realised just what had happened. Merlins Balls! he thought I must look like a complete idiot to her. No wonder she is threatening to speak to Dumbledore. 

"Snape" her voice started to register and he realised that she had dropped the formal Governor. "Snape, are you OK now?" she questioned. 

He nodded numbly and she sat in a nearby armchair whilst he gathered his thoughts and composure. 

After a few minutes he looked at her and she was startled at the look of pain and defeat in his eyes. At first she had thought those black eyes of his reflected no emotions only sucked them out of the air around him. Now she realised that they were truly windows on the soul if you knew what to look for and she did. What she saw before her was a man on the edge a small push would be all that was needed to crumble his psyche completely. Her professional mind was diagnosing him as a soldier who had been at war too long without respite and his return to Azkaban was triggering a severe episode of Post Traumatic Stress. In muggle terms he was a mess and she cursed Dumbledore for a fool not to have realised his mental state.

Breaking the silence that had been gathering between them she tried to help him confront his reactions. "I know you were an inmate here Snape, and with Dementors in control I cannot begin to understand how that felt. I also know that you are acquainted with a fair few of the current inmates, some of whom are under sentence of death, again I cannot know how that feels. But you have to deal with those feelings or you will cease to function and if that is the case you had better return to London. Now will you let me help you deal with this?" 

He registered her genuine concern for his feelings. She was not just paying lip-service to duty with her words, but he had no reply. Why did Dumbledore send him here? He must have known how it would affect him, now more than ever. He realised that for some time he had been at the end of his tether and that his feelings of dissatisfaction and irritation at the Ministry were just one more sign of his fragile state of mind. He was a creature made for intrigue and conflict and now that the war had ended he felt he no longer had a purpose, a role, perhaps he was better off dead. 

The Guild Master watched the play of emotions in his eyes. He showed no facial signs of his distress. Years of playing the double agent served him well there, but his eyes did not lie and the tenor of his thoughts if not the detail could be seen. 

"I'm sorry", he said sincerely. "I truly did not think I would react this way. After all the years of Crucio and torture I thought it would be easy to hide what I felt, ignore what was happening and get on with the job as normal." 

"This is not a normal job Governor", she replied. "You need to face up to the fact that what you felt today, the sick feelings, screams and shouts of those you know, the faces of those you may send for execution will always be there, just as your other bad memories haunt you. Face up to your ghosts old and new or check out now! Believe me when I say I speak from experience." 

She got up from her chair and sat next to him on the couch she grasped his stiff and unresponsive hand, tentatively at first, trying to provide a few moments human comfort in a harsh and unforgiving world. Eventually releasing it she looked into his eyes and said, "Think on what I've said and rest. Your room is the first on the right up the stairs. I'll see you in the morning and we'll talk some more." 

*******

Later Snape was surprised at how extraordinarily lax he had become when for the first time in 25 years he had not cast silencing and security charms on his bedroom. His lapse went unrecognised until the morning after his nightmare cries had roused the only other occupant of the Governor's House. The Guild Master watched helplessly as his body writhed at the mercy of his tortured dreams. Finally unable to stand back any longer she joined him on the bed and cradled his shivering body, soothing and comforting him from his nightmares until he quieted into exhausted sleep. 

***

Severus Snape woke feeling anything but relaxed and rested. The vicious dreams that were his frequent nighttime companions had left his body feeling pummelled and drained. Unusually though the bedcovers were not wrapped tightly around his body or cast onto the floor in disarray and as he registered the unfamiliar surroundings of the room he saw the dark figure curled in the chaise at the foot of his bed. What on earth was the Guild Master doing in his room seemingly watching over him as he slept?

Realising he was awake Alexandra raised her head sleepily and looked into Snape's black eyes. "Good Morning Governor. Are you feeling better today?" she asked. 

"Yes", he snapped in reply before drawing breath in preparation of a demand for her immediate departure from his quarters.

"Really", she commented before he could continue. "I'm surprised you feel so rested, considering you managed to wake up most of the prison with your nightmares last night."

"You asked if I felt better not rested" he fired back coldly. Snape was unprepared for this sort of discussion and attempted to deflect her obvious concern using his usual sarcasm and hostility. "I am well used to my nightmares they are old companions. I am sorry you were disturbed and will ensure that it does not happen again. Now if you will excuse me I would like to rise and get ready for what will no doubt be a very busy day." He threw the covers back and completely disregarding his total nudity grabbed the silk robe draped at the end of the bed and strode towards the adjacent bathroom.

Alexandra bit her lip to stop a most unprofessional retort from springing out at his blatant rudeness. Snape's reaction was a typical defensive ploy and if she were to help them both out of this increasingly difficult situation she would need to remain calm and gain his trust.

"Fine, well I'll leave you to get ready then. Breakfast will be served at 8.30 and then before I give you the Grand Tour I believe we need to have that talk we discussed last night." 

Snape whirled at her composed reply and pinned her with a look as she reached for the doorknob.

"I think not", he almost snarled. "There is no requirement for any further discussion of a personal nature. I can assure you that the events of yesterday will not be repeated. I am here to do a job as are you so I suggest we both get on with it."

"Yes", she retorted, "But part of my job is to support you and if the events of last night are anything to go by you need every bit of that support or you are going to leave Azkaban in a worse condition than those poor sods who spent years with Dementors." She paused before continuing hoping Snape would listen and accept her offer. "Let me help."

Snape glared at her then quietly hissed, "Get out! This subject is closed!"

Alexandra shook her head sadly as she left the room. She could not help Snape if he was unwilling to help himself.

Each endured the next weeks in lonely self imposed isolation ….until…… 


	7. Chapter 7 Red Cord

**Chapter 7 – Red Cord**

Snape walked from the Governors House to his office in the main prison. He had to give the Guild Master her due she had been correct at their first meeting in saying that she knew her stuff when it came to prison management. In eight short weeks she had dragged the regime at Azkaban from the medieval into the 21st Century. He was impressed at her insight into the wizarding world and her acceptance of the differences in attitudes to crime and punishment between wizard and muggle. She had somehow been able to reconcile these differences into a modern and humane regime for the inmates whilst still maintaining security for all. He was even quietly pleased that the new regime that they had implemented had been accepted and even lauded by some in the wizarding world. 

Their working relationship was cool but professional and no further mention was made by either to the events of his first night at Azkaban, but Severus was aware sometimes of her assessing gaze especially when he crossed the main yard or toured the prison wings. Each night he fought his demons alone in his charmed room and whilst he accepted that this seemingly peaceful and productive period was bound to end at some time he was still unprepared for the manner in which it finally did.

As he entered his office Snape nodded to Senior Warden Cole who waited for him with the morning dispatches from the Ministry. Snape produced his wand and removed the magical wards from the dispatch bag before emptying the contents and returning the bag to Cole with a nod of dismissal. It was not until Cole had left the room, the door clicking quietly closed behind him that he realised that one of the letters in the pile on his desk was enclosed in a black envelope. Snape sat heavily at his desk and picked up the letter turning it over in his hands to examine the ministry seal. This was the moment he had been dreading. He had hoped that the new Penal Reform Bill would have prevented this moment from ever happening but the wizarding world had decided that the new reforms would not apply to the 10 ex-Death Eaters currently residing on Azkaban's Death Row. The letter in his hands was the first death warrant – the honeymoon such as it was, was now definitely over.  

***

Alexandra looked up as Snape stood almost hesitantly in the doorway to her office. She did not need to see the black envelope to know the purpose of his visit, as executioner she had been the first to be informed of its contents via the Guild.

"I see the first one has arrived then", she commented quietly.

Snape nodded laying the letter still unopened on her desk.

"I am familiar with the arrangements which need to be made so you may leave things to me on this occasion. You will have to attend to read sentence though", she continued ignoring the letter laying between them and watching Snape consideringly.

Snape nodded turning to leave with a muttered thank you almost lost in the rustling of his robes.

"Governor", the Guild Masters voice paused his hasty exit. "You might wish to reconsider discussing personal issues after the execution."

***

The execution square lay just off the prison yard and almost adjacent to the main Guardhouse. It was only a small hollow courtyard in the fortress that was Azkaban, yet it was desolate unlike anywhere else on the island. In the centre of the yard was a wooden platform raised barely a foot from the ground, but a stage for all that took place in that melancholy place.

Snape had not seen the Guild Master since the delivery of the warrant but true to her word all the arrangements for the execution had been efficiently made and he now stood ready to carry out his role in this drama. He looked around but could see no sight of her with the other Guild Warders present and was surprised at his disappointment at this first evidence of squeamishness. Then the final player entered the theatre, Red Cord, the wizard executioner. Snape's throat dried as he realised who Red Cord was.

On the morning of the execution Alexandra walked out into the yard for the first time dressed not as the Chief Warder in functional black overalls, but in the full regalia of the Red Cord. She was magnificent and terrible to behold. A tall figure in flowing black silk robes, a red gold girdle hanging around her hips with a Ruby encrusted clasp, and hanging from the belt a knotted red silk cord. Beneath her wide sleeves lay deep gold and ruby armlets and over the whole a black velvet cloak clasped at her neck by a large gem encrusted brooch. The hood of the cloak shadowed her face, yet she did not wear a mask. The Red Cord hid in shadows not anonymity.

The single condemned prisoner was brought onto the platform dressed in a plain black prison shift. The Auror in attendance cast a binding spell and forced the prisoner into a kneeling position.

Snape felt his mouth dry as he prepared to read the sentence. "Narcissa Malfoy you have been found guilty by a court of your peers of lethal use of the Unforgivable Curses. The sentence for this crime is death and we are gathered here today to see sentence served. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

Severus watched as Alexandra stepped forward to Narcissa and then closed his eyes, he could not watch. He knew what would happen next, he saw it in his minds eye. The red silk cord around her neck; the knot positioned on her windpipe; the executioner taking up the slack in the cord around her gloved hands.  Then the quick cruel tightening of the cord and the shifting of hands as the prisoner's neck was twisted just as the windpipe was crushed. Finally the sharp snap as the neck was broken. To carry out such executions quickly and successfully required practice – Alexandra was obviously practiced. Severus opened his eyes and saw a slumped body staring sightlessly up with empty silver eyes at a cold blue sky. Only the attending Mediwitch, Guild Warders and the Auror remained in the yard with him. The witnesses for the Ministry and the plaintive had returned to the warmth and security of the main prison building and he was left undisturbed to contemplate the body of a woman he had known intimately and frequently. The Mediwitch examined the corpse and pronounced death closing the sightless eyes with a swift movement. His duties done Snape turned swiftly on his heel and returned to the Governers House and once safe in his private bathroom he was physically and violently sick. 

Thank you Albus was his thought as he retched miserably, yet another set of happy memories to add to my collection. 


End file.
